


Somewhere To Rest Your Head

by gala_apples



Series: More Than They Say We Are [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Closeted Character, Confined/Caged, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight AU for 4.19 in which Finn's dorm room was a single before Puck decided to crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere To Rest Your Head

One of the first things they do is go to a furniture store. It's not quite Ikea; there are no hideous yet-still-somehow-pretty floral designs, there's no food vendor in the corner. But Puck's shopping for furniture with Finn, something he never thought he'd be doing. They could be shopping at Bed Bugs R Us and Puck would still be happy.

The dorm room doesn't have much space in it. That's the point of a single, it fits one person in it. They won't be buying a couch or a table because there's just no fucking room. But if Puck is doing this -and he is- he needs a place to sleep. He won't be sleeping in the room every night, of course. Maybe not even most nights. College is full of drunk boys and girls that wanna have fun. Still he's not one of those old school hobos who hitch rides on trains. Puck needs to have a home base, even if he doesn't touch down too often.

The minute they walked in past the automatic doors Finn got that false confident stride that most people get in stores like these. The _dear god, don't make eye contact, they can't force you to buy something on commission if they don't notice your weakness_ expression. Puck's got more of an attitude as he follows Finn through the store. A swagger of sorts. He needs it, as he's the other kind of person; the one that expects any moment to be accused of something and escorted out the building. His walk shows he doesn’t care that he’s being judged. Maybe there's a third kind of person, a kind that enjoys talking to the pushy salesperson. Blaine seems like he'd maybe fit that role. Puck can’t imagine himself ever sharing a room with that sort of person though.

Puck follows Finn straight to the example bunk bed. It's got football sheets, which is kind of hilariously fitting. It figures that's what Finn's thinking. Puck could tell him he's got a better idea, but he won't. It seems a little soon to tell the guy sharing a queen would be more up his alley.

Finn doesn't know, is the thing. It's not like Puck's been too scared to come out. He might have been closeted if he’d realised his range of attraction when he was still a freshman. Probably not, he's never been one for lying about his interests, but he can’t know for sure. Now though, it's more that Puck hasn't known for very long, and a good time to say something hasn’t come up yet. 

Not too long ago Puck had a night that completely changed his beliefs on what his orientation is. The night started with hitting on and drinking with who Puck thought were three androgynous hipsters, bisexual because being straight was just too mainstream. The night followed with Puck and Madison and Skyler and Jayden chipping in for cab fare to Madison's house so they could party with their pants off. The night took a sudden turn with realising that Madison and Jayden were a heterosexual couple. It could have been a Very Big Deal, except for how it turned out to be no big deal. Many orgasms were had, and Puck doesn’t regret any of it. But then he had to dive on the sword with Kitty to make her leave Jake alone. And then Finn was busy with his accidentally macking on Mrs Schuster-Pilsbury. There hasn’t been a good time to drop what Puck doesn't much consider a bomb, but is well aware that Finn will.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad coming from another member of Glee. Like if Sam came out, or Mike, or Joe for that matter, maybe Finn wouldn't spaz out. But Puck knows who he is, and so does Finn. Puck's the guy that has never _not_ gotten to some base with a single one of his female friends. He’s attracted to that gender, so all friends of that gender are options. So Finn will think he wants to have sex with him, because that's who Puck's always been.

And Finn's not even wrong. About any of it. Sure the thing about gay guys wanting every male on the planet is a hurtful bullshit stereotype. But Puck's not claiming to represent every non-hetero. He represents his slutty-ass self, and he _would_ get with any of his up until now un-macked on friends, now that every gender is his gender. Mike would be ridiculously flexible, up for anything the Kama Sutra had to offer. He could ride Azimio standing, since the guy could easily hold Puck’s weight with one arm. Rory would either be great or hilarious for dirty talking.

So yeah, Puck does want a double bed. With one it would be a lot easier to suck some friendly dick and finger some friendly ass when he's not busy in some stranger’s room. He could make Finn come like five times before they both passed out from exhaustion. But Finn isn't ready for that. He might not ever be. So Puck just suggests they get the maple laminate bunk bed instead of the white one, because it'll be less noticeable when they inevitably scuff the faux wood grain, compared to the plain white.

It’s not until the evening that Puck realises that the bunk bed can be just as good for his desires as a queen bed would be. Ever since Puck can remember he’s had a thing for tight spaces. Not a fetish, he doesn’t need them to get off. A kink, meaning when he happens to get it, it doubles his enjoyment. Luckily it’s pretty easily fulfilled, as far as kinks go. He’s had sex with moms in linen closets, with a football groupie under the school bus seats, with Brittany under her bed so Lord Tubbington wouldn’t watch, and with Santana in her Volkswagen. 

He’s having a pre-dinner nap, because after dinner there’s a party and he plans on being too busy drinking and fooling around to get any sleep. Puck awakes to Finn on the ladder at the bottom of the bunk shoving his legs over so there’s room for him to get on the bed. Puck rolls onto his side to get away from Finn’s trash can lid sized hands and Finn appears to consider that an invitation to lay down. It’s not, but Puck doesn’t mind all that much. When he lived at home Mom used to wake him and Sarah up by smacking a pot with a wooden spoon. Finn’s stupid cold hands and feet are way less annoying.

There’s not a lot of room for both of them on a twin mattress, and there’s no room to move over more. To Puck’s back is wall. His front is Finn’s chest-face-thighs. His left side is the soft-hard mattress. And the ceiling is close enough that he can reach up his right arm and touch it. Puck’s completely trapped. It’s such a turn on that he’s surprised his dick doesn’t explode from inflating so quickly. He just has to hope Finn doesn’t notice the bump against his thigh, because Puck can’t wriggle back any further.

“Time to get up,” Finn says cheerfully, an inch from his face.

Puck’s mind slips sideways into a world where he says “I am up” and grinds forward onto Finn. The room shrinks until the ceiling drywall is pressing coolly on his shoulder and hip.

“Good. It’s what I’ve always wanted.” Finn shimmies to get his arm free. “I’d grab your ass but you’d have to roll on your stomach, and then I couldn’t help here.”

Puck bucks forward. Or at least he tries to. But Finn is a solid wall, and his hand is no different cupped around Puck’s bulge.

“I wanna take my pants off, but there’s no way.” There’s no room for any movement, it would be like trying to get undressed in a really sexy coffin.

“Next time, okay?” And then the room is shrinking even more, forcing Finn closer, pinning Puck almost painfully between him and the wall and the ceiling. Puck can’t-

“Seriously, time to get up,” Finn repeats, jarring Puck out of his fantasy. “Not talking means you’re not waking up.”

“Not talking means I’m busy trying not to gag on your nasty breath.” It’s a decent deflection, Puck thinks.

“It’s only cheetos. I bet you gag way worse when I eat a corn beef sandwich.”

“We could make a chart!” he says sarcastically.

“I’ll go to the school store for a notebook, while you take care of your morning wood.”

With that Finn hops off the side of the bunk bed and leaves. He’s probably not actually getting a notebook, but with that kid you never know. He gets oddly sincere sometimes. 

Puck considers his options for about half a second before he starts to jerk off, rolling so that every jerk of his arm bumps his elbow into the drywall, making the confined feeling linger. There’s no reason not to. Yeah he wants to get laid later, but that doesn’t have anything to do with getting off now. He’s a teenager, he’s good for more than one a night. And he can make it quick, guaranteeing a finish before Finn gets back. He’ll have to. If Puck ever does make a first move, it’s not going to be forcing Finn to get a glimpse of his technique. That’s amateur stuff, and Puck’s way better than that.


End file.
